Daughter of the Immortal
by cofe
Summary: Eveline Cullen, daughter of Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, had always been different from the rest of her family. For one, she had a heartbeat.
1. Chapter 1

It was 12:05 WET (western European time zone), and two figures glided over the streets of Bristol, England. One, tall and statuesque, parted gracefully through the crowds of midnight drunkards, gangsters, and other late night dwellers of Bristol, walking with a determined air towards the building at the end of Muller Road. The other, muscled and burly, strode behind her, and seemed to be arguing with the one in front, unaware of the stunned expressions on the faces around them.

"Rosalie, listen to me," the burly one said desperately. "This is crazy. You know how wrong it is to change a human's life this way, without their consent. And this is a child we're talking about! She can't speak for herself! And what do you think the Volturi are going to say about a human knowing about us? You're putting us all in danger."

"Screw the Volturi, Emmett. I don't care what they say. If they try to harm her, I'll kill them all," the one called Rosalie answered back angrily. They walked past a street lamp, and their features were thrown into focus. Both were inhumanly beautiful, with a feel of timeless grace. The one called Rosalie had curtains of shining blond hair that glistened under the glare of the artificial light, and almost glided over the street in her effort to refrain from running, while the other was large and bulky, yet still managed the grace of a ballerina.

"Listen to yourself, Rosalie," Emmett said frantically. They were getting closer to the building now. "You're desperate, desperate enough to risk the lives of your own family members, just for the happiness of yourself. You know how selfish and unfair that sounds? You—" He was cut off when she turned around angrily, and swung a fist into his chest with enough force to crush a steel refrigerator, but barely even moved him. They were now at the entrance to the building, and the sign in front of it said that it was the Ashley Down Orphanage.

"Don't you even start on unfair," she growled into his face. "Do you know how frustrating, how hurtful, how _unfair _it is that the one thing in the world I want, I can't have? All I've ever wanted was my own child, that one person whom I could protect, who would come to me for comfort and love, but I bloody well can't, because do you know why? I'm a bloody _Vampire_!" She screamed the last part into his face, and the people a few blocks back stopped and blinked in confusion.

"Shhhh," he whispered, eyes darting side to side. "Keep your voice down. Are you sure about this, though? I'm just worried that you might just be acting on impulse, without any thought for the consequences."

Her eyes hardened at his comment, and, without a word, stormed towards the door. He sighed, but dutifully followed her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-., what do you think? Interesting first chapter? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A knock resonated through the front hall of the orphanage, and a light soon was turned on. The door slowly squeaked open to reveal an old woman in her sixties. Seeing the two at her door, she gawked for a moment, before ushering them in. the front hall light had been turned on, shining on the cold stone walls of the orphanage.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" the old woman asked in a voice hoarse from shouting at misbehaving children all day. "I want a daughter," Rosalie said bluntly. The old woman blinked for a few moments, before asking, "and what age group do you have in mind, Ms…" she trailed off. "Hale. Toddlers. Newborns. Girls under the age of three." Rosalie waved her hand around dismissively. The woman thought for a moment, before nodding. "come with me," she said, and walked towards one of the doors to the right of the front hall. Rosalie followed, walking with an almost eager spring in her step. Emmett shook his head, and followed.

They walked through the door and arrived in yet another hallway, where the old woman stopped. "These are the girls dormitories. Since it's past visiting hours, I can't ask them to wake up and properly meet you, but you're welcome to walk among them. The dorms are arranged in order to age. The dorms closer to where we are standing house the older children, while the back dormitories are where the month olds sleep. I'll be waiting here after you're done."

"Thank you," Emmett whispered to the woman before hurrying after his wife.

Rosalie skipped the first five rooms altogether, but rushed straight for the toddlers. Gliding silently between the cribs, and staring at each angelic face, sleeping peacefully, with the moonlight caressing each face, Rosalie felt happiness as she had never felt before. But none of them truly clicked. They were all adorable, of course, it was hard to determine their personalities when they were asleep. She was just about to turn back around when she felt a tugging on her jeans. Whirling around, she stared at the child of less than a year giggling softly up at her. Rosalie gasped. She was beautiful, with midnight black hair framing her delicate face, a tiny nose above a darling mouth. But the feature that captured Rosalie's attention the most were her eyes. A light bronze framed with long eyelashes, they were almost identical to her own. But she knew that this baby was human, the strong beating of her heart confirming that fact. Staring into her eyes, she saw intelligence, mischievousness, innocence, and Rosalie knew right there and then that this child was hers. She picked the girl up, noticing that she hadn't minded the cold temperature of her skin at all, and walked out the door. Emmett was waiting for her outside, and even he, the one that was fiercely against the adoption, smiled at the child in her arms. The matron grinned at the sight of the girl that Rosalie was holding. "she's a mischievous on, that one is. Always crawling out of her crib. I suppose that's how you found her in the toddler's dorms. But extremely intelligent, and she's just so adorable that no one has the heart to scold her. Come, let's go to my office and get the paperwork sorted. I'm sure you're ready to spend time with your new daughter."

Five hours later, as the sun was just coming up over a new summer day, Rosalie, Emmett, and Eveline Cullen walked out of the little orphanage, ready for the future that awaited them.


End file.
